


MY SILENT LOVER

by TiffanyTaylor61



Category: EXO (Band), EXO-L
Genre: Drama, EXO - Freeform, EXO-L - Freeform, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, hearing impairment, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyTaylor61/pseuds/TiffanyTaylor61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two 23 year old college students Park Chanyeol and Byun Beakhyun are two examples of when life does not treat you kindly. Beakhyun was  born Deaf and is poor, he is struggling to stay strong. And Chanyeol still suffers with trauma from his childhood. When the two meet, Chanyeol swears to protect is puppy Beakhyun to the very end.</p><p>Love is what brings them joy</p><p>THIS IS A BEAKYEOL/CHANBEAK FANFIC FOR ALL YOU SHIPPERS OUT THERE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers, I would like to apologize for any misspelled words. I misspelled Baekhyun's name many times because I was typing this with my phone and did not check clearly. Please enjoy the story! Everything else is okay

CHAPTER ONE~FREE

Chanyeol was sitting at the park near his University looking around enjoying nature while he also writes a song. He skipped literature class because it was boring and he just wanted to take a break from everything. He knows that he will be scolded by his brother but today was a lazy day. 

He always goes to the park to write music and sometimes he will even bring his guitar.  He felt that it was better than staying inside a large empty house or sitting inside a large classroom while he listens to the professor talk his ears off. He liked nature and he wanted to enjoy the freedom he felt on this nice spring day for the sake of his late parents.

Chanyeol was focused on writing when a ball rolls to his feet and looks up to see where it came from. A guy who looks to be Chanyeol's age runs up to him and picks up the ball, he smiles and bows to Chanyeol then runs back to where he cam from. Chanyeol expected him to be playing with some little kid but instead he see's a man in his 30's playing with bubbles and was excited to see the guy come back with the ball. Chanyeol was amazed at how the two were having so much fun playing Childish games by themselves. Chanyeol watched those two for a while until his phone rings. He picks it up with out looking at the caller I.D

"YAH CHANYEOL! why the hell were you not in class today. Our parents spend so much money for our education and you just decide to skip class with no reason! How do you expect to graduate with those grades and careless attitude, HUH!!" The voice yells. Chanyeol just laughs 

"Lighten up Kyungsoo, I needed a break. Besides why are you so worried, you make it seem like our parents do not have enough money for tuition. How do you know if I didn't have a reason for not being in class today?" Chanyeol says calmly

"I know you VERY well since we are together ALL THE TIME! It's not the first time you skip class. Mom and Dad expect me to take care of you. I do not want to be yelled at because of you!" Chanyeol who was now irritated and huffs in frustration

"Well my grades are excellent thank you very much and I promise to not get the little penguin in trouble okay." Chanyeol says while he holds in his anger

"Whatever"His brother says with disgust "Anyways, i'm cooking dinner tonight since the maids are on break and mom and dad won't be home. If your staying out don't be late for dinner" before Chanyeol could respond Kyungsoo hangs up. "rude..." Chanyeol says sighing in frustration. He looks at the two people he was watching before and wishes that he could continue to be carefree just like them. He packs his stuff and heads off to the bus station to go home. He did not want to call his personal driver sinc when he takes the bus he could walk some more. He just wants to enjoy the setting sun on this nice spring day.

When Chanyeol was 11 years old he watched many people including his real parents die. His parents were in their early 20's when they had Chanyeol and were forced to work the Mafia. His parents worked for one of the most dangerous gangs in South Korea and the family was mistreated a lot since they had no where else to go. Chanyeol's parents only wanted the best for their son and themselves so his parents attempted to break free from the darkness they were living in but ended up dying.  When Chanyeol was put into a orphanage soon after he did not interact with anyone and was traumatized and still is. His mother always told him to never be like the the bad people that mistreated them and to live a better life than they did. His parents taught him to respect and help others and Chanyeol till this day followed his parents words. It was because of them that he is able to live his life sane instead of insane. But despite Chanyeol's bad past he was adopted by the Do family when he was 12 and they gave Chanyeol everything he wanted and needed including psychological help which he still gets occasionally. Mrs Do often had miscarriages and wanted their one and only son Kyungsoo to have a companion and so they thought that Chanyeol was the perfect sibling since Kyungsoo was so happy to have Chanyeol's as a brother. Chanyeol will be forever grateful towards the Do's for taking care of him since he was a broken 12 year old boy to a now 23 year old adult. The Do's are genuinely nice people and just so happen to be one of the wealthiest families in South Korea.

Chanyeol makes it home to his giant family mansion and when he walks in he hears voices coming from the luxurious kitchen which was near the main living. It was Kyungsoo talking to one of their college friends Kim Jongin. It took Chanyeol a while to get used to him like it usually does for most people who is not his family. He thought that Jongin was some arrogant guy but seeing how nice he treats Kyungsoo and the more the three hang out, Chanyeol thinks that Jongin is a very kindhearted and passionate person who wants nothing but the best for his friends and family.

"Hey Jongin" Chanyeol greets going to the refrigerator to get some juice

"Hey Chanyeol were you at the park again?" Jongin ask

"yup, and I was able to finish my song" he replies then drinks his juice

"My best friend I was telling you about loves going to the park he goes with his dad and draws" Jongin says to Kyungsoo

"Oh yea he's transferring to our University next week, He got in with a scholarship" 

"really, during spring semester? he must have worked hard to get in, I remember you told me that his family doesn't have a lot of money" Kyungsoo says

"Yea he did and i'm so proud of him. For someone like him to get into one of the top Universities in Korea is a good look for him" Jongin then says and the three nod in agreement "Please make him feel welcomed when he gets  here, he's a very close and important friend to me since I have known him for a very long time" 

"Of course we will, right Chanyeol" Kyungsoo says his big eyes glaring into Chanyeol's soul. Chanyeol agree's right away to Jongin's request as he almost chokes on his juice. He did not want to feel the raft of Satansoo today. When it comes to Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo will do anything that the tan male ask and there's no going back once Kyungsoo drags you along with him.  
Since Chanyeol has trouble trusting others like he did with Jongin he wanted to fix his ways. So he did not want to judge this new "friend" that Jongin wants the brothers to meet.


	2. A NEW FRIEND

It was the beginning of the spring semester and Byun Beakhyun walks into his new University with excitement. This new school was a lot closer to home and this school gave Beakhyun many benefit unlike his last school. Beakhyun walked into the admission office with his mother since she will get his papers and talk for him. Beakhyun is deaf and has been ever since he was born. The school gave him a translator that will help him translate what the professor is saying. His last school made him pay for a translator which he could not keep for very long since his family is tight on money, his mother is the only working adult in the house.

(A/N-BeakHyun is speaking with sign language and so is his mother)

"You'll be fine in this school, right? It is so much bigger than the last. I'm very proud of you son" His mother says

Beakhyun smiles then briefly hugs his mother "It won't be that much different since i'm still majoring in Art. Besides Jongin will take care of me. My first class is Literature which will start soon so I have to go now. Also I'm sleeping over at Jongin's place today so don't wait for me" Beakhyun waves bye to his mother and starts heading to class with his translator. He knew that Jongin had the same class as him at this time because he tried to make his mandatory classes scheduled like his best friends. This was all Jongin's idea since he wanted Beakhyun to always have a friend in his classes

Kim Jongin has been Beakhyun's friend since they were 6 years old. Jongin at first did not understand Beakhyun's disability but still played with him even though Beakhyun could not communicate back. Jongin was only 8 years old when he told his parents that he wanted to learn sign language to talk to Beakhyun. Jongin's parents found it adorable that he wanted to learn just for his friend and so he did and is the only normal "normal" friend in Beakhyun's circle that know sign language. Beakhyun was touched when he saw Jongin trying to learn sign language with him.

Beakhyun makes it to class and only few students were in the classroom at the moment. He sits somewhere in the middle and was a little worried if he was sitting in someone's seat but no one approached him. The professor started his lecture when everyone got to class. It was already an our into class when the professor told the students to do book work for the rest of class.

Beakhyun was so focused on his school work he did not notice a tall figure standing front of his desk. His translator taps his shoulder and points up to the tall figure. The man had big ears and a handsome baby like face, the tall stranger was frowning down at Beakhyun.

"This is my seat" he says with his deep voice that Beakhyun couldn't hear but he was sure that his voice was just as nice as his face 

"But there are so many seats around" the translator says to the tall man while translating his words for Beak to understand

Beakhyun was quite intimidated by this stranger and did not want to irritate him more "It's okay we'll move" Beakhyun says and grabs his stuff and quietly moves to the front before more commotion could occur. He was wondering where Jongin was sitting but figured that he was some where in the back

After class Beakhyun was about to put his stuff away until his best friend comes and ruffles his dyed blond hair. Beakhyun looks up to see Jongin smiling at him.

"Hey Beak, I see you met my friend Chanyeol earlier. I'm sorry for his behavior. He acts like such an ass sometimes" Jongin says 

"Oh no, it's fine,it was his seat anyways"

"your too nice. Well, I'll make sure he makes it up to you later" Jongin says then turns to the translator

"Hello Kim Jongin, if you ever need help with Beak i'm always here. As you can see I know fluent sign language" he shakes hands with the female translator

 Beakhyun turns around to take his backpack off his chair but see's the tall guy from earlier with his headphones in his ear while he quietly packs his stuff. A girl comes up to him and tries to give him some kind of small paper but the tall stranger who looked disinterested refused it. She then sat in the chair beside him and tried talking to him but he ignored her. When he got up to leave,the girl grabs his arm  but the tall stranger shakes it off giving her a scary look that he gave Beakhyun earlier.

Jongin was then waving his hand near Beakhyun's face to get his attention.

"hey is something wrong Beakhyun?" Jongin asked when Beakhyun finally looks at the tanned male

Beakhyun shakes his head meaning no "I'm hungry, lets get food from the cafeteria" Beakhyun says

"good idea, i'll tel my friends to meet us there" Jongin says and they both walk to the cafeteria

When they get to the cafeteria they stand on line to get their trays of food. He and Jongin have an hour and a half of break before their next class. After getting food Jongin lead them to a table that sits one of Jongin's friends. Beakhyun loves meeting new people despite his disability and will try to make any relationship work. It just depends whether or not the other person has the patients to be friends with a deaf boy like Beakhyun. His only "normal" friend is Jongin and his fellow deaf friends at his support group.

Jongin's friend amazed Beakhyun because he thought that the male was just so cute and handsome at the same time. Those bushy eyebrows, big round eyes, and heart shaped smile that appeared when he saw Jongin made Beakhyun coo at this guys cuteness. He was like a living doll and his dyed red hair made it even better. Beakhyun was bi-sexual and he realized this in high school whenever he caught himself staring at a boy. Also Jongin was gay too so Beakhyun knowing about his friends love life made him curious what it was like to like guys 

"Hey Kyunggie, this is my friend I told you about. His name is Byun Beakhyun, I forgot to mention before, but he's deaf"Jongin introduces 

When Jongin looks at Beakhyun he see's how hard he's blushing. Jongin was confused but told Beakhyun to hello to Kyungsoo. After greetings Kyungsoo gets to know Beakhyun and Beakhyun gets to know Kyungsoo while they eat. Beakhyun will have to admit that he has a tiny crush on Kyungsoo.

"Where's Chanyeol by the way? I thought he was eating with us..." Jongin suddenly ask Kyungsoo

"He's coming, he's just doing......I don't really know" Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulder

Just then the tall male comes to the table with his food. He does not say anything to them and starts eating

"YAH! where are your manners, you can't say hello?" Kyungsoo says and staring daggers into Chanyeol "At least say hello to Beakhyun you dumb giant fairy monster!"

Jongin laughs at Kyungsoo's weird insult and Chanyeol glares back because he hates it when Kyungsoo calls him a fairy, let alone a dumb monster.

"I'm Chanyeol, nice to meet you" Chanyeol bows slightly at Beakhyun "Also be careful with Kyungsoo, he just might steal your soul" Chanyeol whispers the last part

Kyungsoo hits Chanyeol hard on the back causing him to spit out his food

"YAHH!! DO KYUNGSOO" he screams

"Show some respect for the new guy and he's deaf YA IDIOT!" Kyungsoo screams back

Beakhyun was very confused about what was happening and Jongin was laughing to hard to translate for him. He was quite concerned for the tall guy and he remembered how he acted earlier he seemed so cold and always looked like he was in a bad mood. Kyungsoo just hit him very hard just now, which, the taller is still recovering from.

"how was I suppose to know he was deaf. I just got here! and stop yelling and hitting me your ruining my meal..." Chanyeol then looks at an Awkward Beakhyun "and his too. look he's flustered"

"Alright guys that's enough, your killing me here, I just might die from laughing" Jongin says wiping  some tears "Kyunggie is so cute when he's mad and Chanyeol your so funny"

 "AM NOT!" Chanyeol and Kyungsoo say in unison, 

Jongin pulls himself together and tell's Beakhyun that they were just fighting on how to greet him and that they argue like that all the time

"Chanyeol here, is majoring in Music, so he'll be able to show you where the fine arts department is" Jongin tells Beakhyun and he nods

"Chanyeol you have music after this, right? can you show Beakhyun to the Fine Art department?"

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and gives Chanyeol a "you better do it" look. Chanyeol gulps in fear if he refuses

"Y-Yea, s-sure no problem" Chanyeol stutter a little

"Thanks friend! Come on Kyungsoo, walk with me" Jongin waves goodbye to Beakhyun and points to his phone, Indicating that he will call him. Kyungsoo happily follows Jongin and waves bye to Beakhyun.

Beakhyun and Chanyeol are still awkwardly sitting at the table after a few more minutes Beakhyun takes out his notepad that he uses to talk to people and writes : WE SHOULD WALK TO CLASS NOW. IF THAT IS OKAY WITH YOU. Chanyeol was confused to why the blond male was writing on a notepad to talk. After a few minutes he remembered that Beakhyun was deaf. Chanyeol mentally face palmed himself

Chanyeol then nods to Beakhyun's request and they both leave to go to class. While they walk over the Universities Fines Art department they both look around awkwardly. Chanyeol found it enjoyable that he was able to walk with someone and they do not talk his ears out. While walking he notices how gentle Beakhyun seems. It was then that he realized that he remembered seeing Beakhyun before. He remembered that it was Beakhyun he saw at the park playing childish games with this other guy. Chanyeol also remembered Jongin saying that Beakhyun likes going to the park with his father.

They were close to the Fine Arts department when Chanyeol spotted some thugs on the campus looking for something or someone. He recognized who they were and fear rushed through him

"Oh hell no. not now" Chanyeol shakes his head and mumbles

He grabs Beakhyun's hand whom was startled by the sudden action and they both run away. Unfortunately there were more thugs in the area and they found Chanyeol. He runs away the opposite direction but the Thugs catch up to them. They grab Beakhyun who now was scared and they forcibly grabbed Chanyeol and drag them to an ally way. Chanyeol was struggling to get out of their grasp

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLES!" Chanyeol screams  

Just then Chanyeol heard a familiar evil laugh that he never wanted to hear again. This voice makes him break out in sweats

"It's been a while.....Park"


	3. A CHARMER

"It's been a while.....Park" that familiar voice said 

"What the fuck, your still stalking me!" Chanyeol says trying to escape. He looks over to Beakhyun who was also pinned to the wall by the thugs and was shaking in fear. Chanyeol instantly felt bad for him and was sorry that Beakhyun got involved. The man with that familiar voice showed himself in the ally way. He was a man in his 40's wearing a light blue suit with a silk shirt and tie. Chanyeol broke out in cold sweats when he recognized the man. He also had a big scar on his cheek that ran down from his eyes to his chin.

"If your here for me why would you bring him into this!" Chanyeol yells pointing at a wide eyed Beakhyun. The man with the scar laughs and then walks toward Beakhyun. He grabs Beakhyun's face with his big hands and forces Beakhyun to look at him. He stares at Beakhyun for a good two minutes before talking again.

"You're really cute. Our costumers at the club would love to play with you" He says still staring at a frightened Beakhyun

As if Beakhyun could hear the man he started crying and shaking his head. Chanyeol was very angry but knew that if he started a fight he will make things worse for both him and Beakhyun. 

The reason to why this malicious man and his group of thugs were after Chanyeol was because of vengeance and money. It was a couple of years ago when Chanyeol was a senior in high school and one day he was asked to hang out with classmates. Naturally Chanyeol would refuse because his anti-social cold behavior was strong during his high school days but, Kyungsoo forced him to. Kyungsoo just wanted Chanyeol to build relationships with others but Kyungsoo did not really know that those classmates were bad news. The night when Chanyeol got together to hang out with those boys he did not know where they were taking him. Walking around at night in the streets of Seoul they ended up at some club that smelled of booze, cigarettes, and Chanyeol was sure that it was the smell of sex also. One of his classmates whom was the leader of the group that night took them to a back room full of thugs and prostitutes. This is where Chanyeol met the man with the scar and he recognized Chanyeol right away, when one of his classmates called his name out loud since he was awkwardly standing there wanting to leave. The man with the scar who just so happened to be working at that club confronted Chanyeol and told him not to leave that night, which got Chanyeol in trouble for staying out. The man with the scar found out about Chanyeol being adopted into a rich family through some serious interrogation that night and since then, he has been stalked by these thugs. 

" LEAVE BEAKHYUN ALONE!" Chanyeol yells in anger

"why? is this little soon to be slut important to you?" the man turns to Chanyeol "If that's the case then...... that makes things much more fun for us, right boys?" The man said and his group laugh and nod in agreement. The man was amused but then his expression went hard and cold

" You think that because you have a great family and a great life now that your done with thugs like us? Well your wrong. That stunt your parents pulled years ago ruined my life and many other workers of the underworld." he says then points to some of his lackeys "and so I will make sure......that your life will be ruined too" He says nearly whispering the last, then him and Chanyeol stared intensely at each other for a minute.

" I will be back...lets go boys" the man said breaking the eye contact and walks away but then stops in front of Beakhyun and slaps him really hard before leaving the ally way with his group 

An already crying Beakhyun drops to the floor holding his right cheek. Chanyeol quickly goes to his side  to comfort him.  "I'm so sorry for bringing you into this" he says trying to comfort Beakhyun. Chanyeol then remembers that Beakhyun is deaf so he did not hear anything. Beakhyun was still in a state of panic and Chanyeol felt even more upset and gave Beakhyun a reassuring hug while he strokes his hair.  Chanyeol may seem very distant towards a lot of people and especially people he just met but he is a genuinely person and will do anything for someone if it was his fault that they got hurt.  They stayed in that ally way for 10 minutes trying to calm down and Chanyeol was still hugging Beakhyun which after a while was really comforting for Beakhyun. When Chanyeol let go and stood up Beakhyun was disappointed, he found it weird that he would be disappointed. Chanyeol took out his phone so that he can type out what he wants to say to Beakhyun.

{ I AM VERY SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO EXPERIENCE THAT EARLIER, I DID NOT MEAN TO DRAG YOU INTO THIS. I HAD NO IDEA THAT THEY WERE COMING.LET'S GO FIND ICE FOR YOUR CHEEK }

Beakhyun nods and was still delirious from Chanyeol's hug, he was still upset from earlier but not as much. They both went into a nearby cafe and Chanyeol insisted that he buy Beakhyun anything he wanted which Beakhyun refused and just got a coffee instead. Chanyeol still bought him something, two slices of delicious cake. They sit at their table and Chanyeol gives Beakhyun some ice in a paper towel for his cheek.  Chanyeol looks around the cafe while he drinks his tea. Beakhyun stares at the taller and notices the way he sits, the way he hold his tea cup and thinks how charming he really is. Chanyeol looks at Beakhyun and Beakhyun turns away in embarrassment. He notices how much Beakhyun was blushing and wondered why but then smiles because he thought that the smaller was in that moment, cute.

 Chanyeol takes his phone out to talk to Beakhyun { ARE YOU OKAY NOW? BEAKHYUN-SSHI? }

Beakhyun takes out his notepad from his bag ~yes i'm okay, thank you. Are you okay Chanyeol-sshi? ~

{ YES, I'M FINE. I'M WORRIED THOUGH, BECAUSE THOSE GUYS ALSO SEE YOU AS THEIR TARGET NOW. IT'S ALL MY FAULT...} Chanyeol bows apologetically and gives Beakhyun a sad look

Beakhyun shakes his head. He does not want Chanyeol to blame himself so much. It was not his fault that those guys were assholes. Beakhyun also thought about why those guys were after Chanyeol. The two just met each other today and so, he could not really judge Chanyeol too much

{ WELL SINCE YOUR THEIR TARGET NOW I WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND PROTECT YOU} Chanyeol wrote and his eyes were full of determination

Beakhyun's heart skipped a beat the sight and his words. He was confused about who Park Chanyeol really was. He just met the taller today and he saw many sides to Chanyeol. From a cold quiet guy, to someones brother, angry, sad, charming, to now a knight. Beakhyun wants to be greedy and find out more about Chanyeol since this man made his heart skip a beat despite today being the first day they met. Beakhyun thought of an idea to claim Chanyeol and blushed, he hopes that Chanyeol does not think it is a strange request.

~ If you want to make it up to then become friends with me and grant me five wishes when I ask~ Chanyeol frowns at this not sure if he should trust Beakhyun, he does not want to be used

{ FAVORS? WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO DO FIVE FAVORS? IT'S NOTHING CRAZY RIGHT?} 

Beakhyun's eyes widen as he notices that Chanyeol is thinking that it was suspicious

~ No it's nothing crazy, I just thought that these favors could bring us closer as friends. I can just ask you to hang and get ice cream, play at the park, or even help me with my homework. So mostly trivial things, I swear~ Beakhyun writes quickly so that Chanyeol doesn't get upset

Chanyeol whom still had a questioningly look stared at a nervous Beakhyun but then started laughing when he remembered seeing Beakhyun at the park the other day and now he mentions how Beakhyun could ask Chanyeol to play at the park. He thought about a dog and realized how much Beakhyun resembles a dog.

{ SURE I'LL AGREE TO THESE FAVORS  BUT MAKE SURE JONGIN AND ESPECIALLY KYUNGSOO DO NOT KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TODAY. I DON'T WANT ANYONE INVOLVED OR TO WORRY ABOUT THIS BECAUSE MY FAMILY WILL SURELY MAKE A BIG DEAL. I WANT TO GET RID OF THEM IN A QUIET WAY. DEAL? } Chanyeol writes

After reading Beakhyun immediately agree's because he does not want Jongin to know that his new crush is associated with thugs and make a big deal out of it. Deep down in his heart he knows for sure that he wants to keep Chanyeol by his side.  


	4. PAIN

For the past month Chanyeol has been following Beakhyun around like a puppy. Beakhyun has been texting him after school and sometimes they hang out when Jongin and Kyungsoo want to hang out. Of course Beakhyun is doing this so that he can become closer to the taller, and later on he hopes to be more than friends. It was during lunch break and Beakhyun decides to take a step further to become Chanyeol's lover.

(A/N-Beakhyun his speaking in sign language)

"Beakhyun you look pale, are you okay?" Jongin asked and Beakhyun just nods his head. He was nervous because he's asking Chanyeol to go on a date with him. Kyungsoo looks at Beakhyun with worry written all over his face. 

 "Jongin I have something important to tell you and that is" Beakhyun pauses "That I like Chanyeol a lot"

"WHAT!" Jongin says out loud but then covers his mouth

"Whats wrong Jongin? What did Beakhyun say? Is he okay?" Kyungsoo ask with a little panic. Jongin was not sure if he should tell Kyungsoo. He knows Chanyeol the best and he probably might not approve.

"Can I tell Kyungsoo" Jongin ask. Beakhyun nods his head meaning yes and covers his face because he know that he's blushing hard. Jongin then tells Kyungsoo and the smaller male did not seem affected or surprised at all

"That's cute, but be careful since Chanyeol can be an asshole sometimes. Especially when it comes to love" Kyungsoo says and gives warm heart shaped smile then continues to eat his lunch. Jongin was shocked, he thought that he would tell Beakhyun to not even look Chanyeol's way.

"so....You don't mind" Jongin ask. Kyungsoo nods his head 

"He's my brother, why would I mind? I have you" Kyungsoo says then slightly pinches Jongin leg

"OW! No I didn't mean it like that, it's just that you basically guide him and your the one that knows him best" Jongin says rubbing his leg

"Well it's HIS love life, and Beakhyun already got him whipped" Kyungsoo says and Jongin laughs

Jongin translates what Kyungsoo says and Beakhyun smiles widely and shakes in excitement. The kaisoo couple coo at his cuteness. Just then Chanyeol arrived at the table and everyone looks away since things got awkward. Beakhyun blushes in embarrassment because he thinks that Chanyeol saw him doing something weird.

*cough* "Sooo......Chanyeol. You and Beakhyun have been getting along very well lat--"Jongin starts to say but Kyungsoo hits him on the back of his head

"Excuse us! me and Jongin have to go do something. Have fun! see you at home bro!" Kyungsoo quickly says and leaves, grabbing a whining Jongin with him. Chanyeol sighs then sucks his teeth in annoyance "Why leave when I just got here..." he mumbles

Beakhyun would eat bites of his food and the stare at Chanyeol without him knowing. He thinks about how handsome Chanyeol is. And how his bangs fall in his eyes and he would shake it away. He notices Chanyeol's broad shoulders and how he wishes to wrap his arms around his neck and Chanyeol could hold him. He stares at Chanyeol so long that he didn't even notice Chanyeol was trying to get his attention, Beakhyun got so lost in his eyes and body. Beakhyun then takes out his notepad he uses to communicate with people. At first Chanyeol got annoyed by how he had to write all the time to talk but got used to it, the more he got used to being with Beakhyun.

~Chanyeol can I use one of my five wishes right now?~

Chanyeol was confused at first but then remembered that he promised Beakhyun five wishes. He nods his head slowly in agreement. Beakhyun smiles then takes a deep breath before he ask Chanyeol the golden question

~Do you, want to go on a date with me tonight?~

Chanyeol read the words as he took a bite of his food and choked. Beakhyun panics, and pats his back then hands him some water to drink. When Chanyeol calms down his facial expression becomes cold, he then takes out his phone to type his response.

=Why? do you like me or something?=

Beakhyun's heart was pounding and he wasn't sure if he should confess. He decides to confess anyways since he already asked the taller to go on a date. He  blushes and hides his face 

~Yes I do like you, a lot actually. I don't know why but, I need you~

Chanyeol frowns and chugs the rest of his water. He stares at his water bottle for a good two minutes then types on his phone

=Sorry Beakhyun, But i'm not gay. I don't find you attractive. I prefer that we don't talk to each other anymore....since it will be awkward=

After showing Beakhyun his response, Chanyeol quickly takes his food and leaves the table. Once he was out of the cafeteria that's when Beakhyun has a breakdown. He shakes his head in denial and instantly feels pains in his chest. He cries even more when he realizes that Chanyeol's rejection affected him a lot. If he ever got rejected he knows he would feel sad, but not this sad...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHANYEOL P.O.V

It's been a week since I started avoiding Beakhyun, I do honestly feel a little guilty for brushing him off like that. I would see him walking around the campus and he often looked really sad, which at first I didn't think it was because of me until we would make eye contact. I didn't want to turn him down like that but, i'm not gay. And If we continue to hang out, he would probably feel tortured and we would both be awkward. I was sitting in our mansion's study room doing some school work until Kyungsoo comes storming in and pushes all my books off the table.

"YAH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I yell

"That was for Beakhyun, you stupid ass fairy! Since when did you become so homophobic, HUH! That poor boy..." He yells back 

"Excuuuse me?! I was never homophobic, don't make me out to be some bad guy. I'm just not gay okay!"

Kyungsoo sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose mumbling words under his breath "Well, just to let you know, you broke Beakhyun's heart and now he's devastated. Jongin went to his house today because he noticed how depressed Beakhyun is nowadays and that's when he called me and told me what you said to Beak." 

I roll my eyes, hoping Kyungsoo doesn't see because that's when he'll really go off on me. I honestly feel annoyed by this whole situation but it's also starting to hit me about how much Beakhyun seems to care.

"Chanyeol.....I know very well about your past love life. I know for a fact that your VERY gay" Kyungsoo says then suddenly laughs "If this is about him, Then get over it! I know you care a lot about Beakhyun" 

Kyungsoo walks away "DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF, IT ONLY CAUSES PAIN!" he says the slams the large doors closed, causing me to flinch.

It sometimes made me angry  when Kyungsoo can break through my invisible wall  of protection. He really knows how to weaken me, but he was right. I was in love with a man at some point but our love only caused heartbreak.


	5. It could be LOVE

D.O/Kyungsoo P.O.V

"Is Beak okay?" I ask Jongin over the phone

"Yea he's okay. He actually caught a cold so he won't attend school tomorrow" he replied

"Ohh poor boy. I'm sorry about Chanyeol, he upset Beak badly. Chanyeol is still upset about his ex-Fiance and is a--"

There was a sudden scream which honestly scared me

"What! Chanyeol was engaged?"Jongin says in disbelief

"Yea, my parents wanted to marry one of us into another rich family to keep our wealth status. The family we had connections to had a son and two daughters but the son got to know Chanyeol and the next thing you know they were in love. but then an incident occurred......and the two broke apart, leaving Chanyeol heartbroken" I explain to Jongin

"Wow that's crazy. So Chanyeol IS gay. Well like you said, he's probably still thinking about his EX or he was just taken aback by Beakhyun's confession. I'll take care of Beakhyun after school tomorrow to cheer him up some more. Anyways babe, love you, see you tomorrow" Jongin says and makes me blush at the last part he said

"okay, love you too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol P.O.V

It was around midnight and I decided to take a walk to the convenience store, since I couldn't focus on my studies. Ever since Kyungsoo came to 'scold me' I couldn't stop thinking about Beakhyun. While walking outside I noticed how nice and peaceful the streets were. Well, it was peaceful until I heard whimpers and cries, then some people talking in a near by ally way. I don't want to get involved but I heard my name from one of those guys 

"Park Chanyeol's little lover right?" the guys says then snickers "well your boyfriend isn't here to save you!" he says then kicks a person on the ground. The person cries out in pain and that's when I realized that the person on the floor was Beakhyun.

I run towards the group of guys and kick one of them to the floor. There were three guys and they all started going after me. One of them grab me from behind while the others punch at my stomach,It hurts like hell but I have to get out of his grip. I manage to hit the guy hard in the balls and he cries in pain. I dodge hit from the two men and manage to punch one of guys and kick the other on the chest. The one I punched recovers quickly and punches me hard on my face causing me to stumble back. The guy I kicked hard in the balls could barley stand so I keep going back and fourth with the two other guys.  One of them had a chance to pull out a knife, and he sliced my arm a little since I was able to dodge his swing on time. I find a metal pipe on the floor and swing it against the guys back causing him to fall on the ground. Just when the third guy was about to swing at me he misses and police sirens could be heard from afar. They try their best to run away and I grab Beakhyun off the ground forcing him to run with me.

 

We keep running but suddenly he slows down and cries out in pain holding his stomach. I quickly carry him on my back and run towards my mansion. I put in the code to unlock the gate once we get there and I take him inside, careful enough to not wake anyone. I take him to the bathroom in my bedroom and put him down on the toilet seat. I fall to the floor tired from running and look to see if Beakhyun was okay. 

"OH SHIT!!"  I just realized that I beat up three guys from the gang that's after me. Things are definitely going to get bad for me *faceplam*

Beakhyun takes out his notepad from his hoodie and begins to write, even though he was shaking really hard

~Are you okay?~

I grab his notepad to respond

{ Am I okay? no the real question is, are YOU okay?}

Beakhyun just shakes his head and starts to tear up a little. I felt mad at him,because he was out so late at night and put himself in danger

{JESUS!, BEAKHYUN YOU SCARED ME! WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE A NIGHT!}

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" I scream not able to keep it in. Beakhyun stares at me in horror knowing I was mad

~I was just trying to buy cold medicine, and then those guys just came up to me~

Beakhyun was still crying but then he gave his weird puppy dog eye expression and started blushing

~Why? Were you worried about me? Were you really that scared for me?~

My heart started racing so suddenly and I wondered why, since I wasn't tired anymore from running. The more I think about why, I suddenly got very angry and how I took Beakhyun into my home despite it being like 1:30 am, makes me wonder if I like him. I thought that I would never love again  but my actions tonight and the way my heart is beating when he looks at me, say otherwise. I grab my hair and shake my head, "no way Chanyeol! no way your falling in love!" 

"AISHH!! SERIOUSLY WHY DO YOU CARE FOR A BROKEN USELESS PERSON LIKE ME!" I yell and Beakhyun looks at me confused he was still sniffling from crying. He then points to his ears and frowns

I guess it never hurts to try love again right? It's not like HE was going to comeback, and even if he does he doesn't love me.But this innocent deaf boy who looks at me with only love and admiration even though I strongly rejected him,still LOVES me. I grab Beakhyun's shoulders and hold him close to me, he was startled but then hugged me back.

"Lets date" I say even though I know can't hear me and kiss him on the corner of his mouth. He looks at me shocked but then relaxes and blushes even more. I kissed him again since I can't get enough of his reaction, but this time directly on his pink soft lips. I continue to hold him in my arms and without realizing it and we fall asleep on my bathroom floor still in each others arms.


	6. SCARS

I wake up from the sound of kyungsoo panicking and he was shaking me awake. Beakhyun was wide awake but was still in my arms, holding tightly onto me. My whole body ached and some parts hurt badly from the fight I got into last night. I was somewhat happy though, because Beakhyun was still next to me. He was blushing so much when he looked up at me from my chest, ahh so cuuute!

 

"Yah chanyeol! What the hell happend to you. Your bleeding so much!" Kyungsoo yells and starts to tear up  
"It's okay..." I say yawning "I was able to protect Beakhyun"

 

"I'm going to to get some help. Don't look into the light, okay!" He says, now choking on tears and runs out the bathroom. He's being strangely dramatic right now  
Beakhyun sits up and and rubs his eyes like an innocent child and stretches. He whines form pain and grabbed the side of his stomach.

 

"Beakhyun,are you okay?" I try to get up but fall back down from the pain I felt throughout my body. Beakhyun panics when he sees my condition but kisses my forehead. I did notice a lot of blood on the floor and realized why Kyungsoo was being so dramatic. Beakhyun tries to stop the blood but I have already lost to much, and then I black out.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Here at the hospital I was put in a master's suit with the nurse's constantly checking on me. My excessive bleeding was from when the knife sliced some of my skin. My ribs were bruised,and I had somewhat swollen eye. But of course people made a big deal because I'm part of the Do family. I was sitting on my hospital bed and eating some fruit, kyungsoo was reading book while sitting beside my hospital bed.

 

"Chanyeol,I'm going to need you to be honest with me. Who did this to you and why won't you say anything about it?" He asked me putting away his book  
I don't want to lie to kyungsoo, especially since he knows something is up. I don't want kyungsoo to know about those gang members targeting me. He would surly tell Mr. And Mrs.Do and they could get involved.  
"Please Chanyeol" kyungsoo suddenly pleads "unless you want me to make your injuries worst, then you better speak" he says in a low dark voice. It gave me chills. I really didn't want to deal with Satansoo right now so, I might as well.

 

"Okay okay, but don't overreact over this" I say and take a deep breath. Just thinking about those guys starts to give me anxiety. "Well....there was this guy's that worked for that gang, that killed my real parents. He found me back in high school and wants to get revenge on me for my parents actions. When he found out I'm part of your family, he threatened me to give money--"  
I suddenly start to get blurry images in my head and they were causing me to panic.

 

"But...I..." I start to feel sharp pain in my head. It starts to get out of control to the point were I can't focus.  
Kyungsoo quickly gets up from his seat "I'll get the doctor!" Then he runs out the room.

This always happens to me whenever memories from the past start to comeback. I remember all of them clearly but I also try to push them out from my memory. But I could always remember the trauma I felt that day.  
Just then three doctors and some nurses came into the room and tried to calm me down. But all of their faces just made me even more paranoid.  
" NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream hoping they leave me alone

Beakhyun P.O.V

The docter wrapped bandages around my stomach and ribs and gave me pain killers for today. Yesterday, one of those guys nearly broke one of my ribs. I wanted to contact my mother and tell her I was okay, since I didn't go home last night. But then she would find out that I'm in the hospital and freak out so much. I don't want her to worry since she has to take care of my mentally ill father 24/7.

 

Kyungsoo told me earlier where Chanyeol's hospital room was and so I take the elevator to the VIP patient area. I notice Chanyeol's room at the end of a hall, but then I saw doctors and nurses running into his room. I run in after them and see a scared Kyungsoo covering his mouth in what looks like shock.

 

Chanyeol was thrashing around in his hospital bed and the doctor were trying to tame him. I run towards kyungsoo and hug him. I then saw a nurse run into the room with some kind of shot and she then stabbed it into Chanyeol's leg. I look at Chanyeol in horror, unable to digest what I just saw. Chanyeol soon after passes out and sleeps like nothing happened.

 

The doctors said something to Kyungsoo then bowed and leaves the room. I quickly give him my notepad so that he can explain to me what happened  
kyungsoo wrote  
Kyungsoo nods his head and pats the top of my head. He gives me a sad smile and walks out the room.

 

I pull a chair next to Chanyeol's bed and grab his hands. I wonder what type scars Chanyeol has that makes him suffer. Maybe one day he'll open up to me and until that day comes I'll wait. Until then, I'll just be his medicine


	7. The bad days but good days

I walk in between my parents with this large group of guys wearing black and carrying weapons. It was late at night and so I was confused to why my parents bought me out so late. We stopped in front of the restaurant that the scary boss man owned. His name was Lee Min-Soo and he was my parents boss, he is the reason why my parents looks so miserable all the time. My mother would cry every night because of this man. My father would do whatever he says,but curse his name behind his back. 

"Chanyeol-ah, remember to hide when I tell you to, okay?" My dad tells me

"Yes father"

We go inside the big restaurant and on top of the stairs was Mr.Lee, and he seemed to be waiting.  
"So this is how you repay me Park! Send guys after me and my men, your looking for a fight!?" He yells from the top

"You did nothing but cause pain and suffering. I worked for you and paid back what I owe. But you keep my family here,with you. You bastards!" My father yells angrily, scaring me a little

Mr.Lee just laughs and laughs, and it starts to make me feel uncomfortable. Whenever he laughed like this he had bad intentions.

"You want war!" He screams "then your going to get it" then Mr. Lee claps his hands and men in suits come out from different areas of the large restaurant. It was silent and all I could feel was my heart beating wildly, I knew what was going to happen.

Next thing I know men from our side and Mr.Lee's side are going at each other. They were using bats, knifes,and their bare hands to kill each each other. I saw my dad take a gun out of his pocket and point it at Mr.Lee but he misses the shot, and more guys come our direction with weapons. My mom pulls me away to hide and I quickly follow after her.

"Umma, why is this happening" I cry

"It's okay, everything is going to be fine" my mom says and hugs me tightly. We try to escape but then a woman with a scary cold expression appears in front of us. It was Mr.Lee's wife, and she was a cold blooded killer.  
She takes out a knife from under her skirt and went after my mother. My mother held her wrist and pushes her away. Like my dad, my mom can fight also. But will she be able to keep up?

"CHANYEOL-AH, RUN AWAY! NOW!" My mom's yells struggling with Mrs.Lee

I try to run but every where I go there was blood,men on the ground, or someone fighting. A man tried to hurt me but I grabbed a bottle and smashed it on his head and he staggers backwards. I hide underneath a chair that was in the corner of the room and think of how I should escape. But all I can think about is the smell of blood and screams of people dying around me. I start crying when I think about how other kids are so lucky to live a nice life and I'm stuck here in this situation.

 

After a while I lift my head and remember what my parents told me about escaping. I see my mother still fighting with Mrs.Lee and she stabs my mother reapeatidly while my mother cries out in pain. Around the same time I hear a loud gun shot and saw my dad getting shot by Mr.Lee. My dad crawls over to my mother's bleeding body. In that moment I couldn't feel anything but anger and sadness.

"No! NO!" My dad yells despite being in pain  
"It's over Mr. Park" Mr.Lee says and points the gun towards my father's head and shoots. When that happened I couldn't hear anything and felt empty. I was already crying so much that all I could do is scream. I run over to my parents bodies getting blood all over my cloths. I take both of my parents' hands and cry out in despair. Mr.Lee was pointing his gun at me but I was too weak to stand up and run, I was tired of everything. Before the trigger was pulled the police came in and forcefully grabbed Mr. And Mrs. Lee and handcuffed them. A police man came up to me but my vision got blurry and I black out.  
●●●● ~end of dream~

I wake up covered in sweat and felt something on my hand. It was Beakhyun holding my hand. I remembered that I was in a hospital. Beakhyun's eyes went wide when we made eye contact. I smile in relief because I know that he is okay.

"Beakhyunnie" I call out and caress his cheek  
He looks at me confused so I sit up and use gestures for him to take out his notepad. He realizes what I meant and quickly takes it out from his Hoodie pocket   
he asked and I suddenly feel irritated thinking about my dream. My dream was more than just a nightmare, it was an actual memory from the past.

=well it was an actual memory. A bad memory=

After reading my words he looks at me with concern and suddenly hugs me. It's not like I told him what happened but he's already trying to comfort me. It was cute and it made me grateful for Beakhyun's affection.

 

He had an amused look on his face but then he looked at me sadly.

I laugh because he was trying to figure me out and looked at me with those puppy eyes.  
=well, earlier it did have something to do with my bad memory= 

After reading he looks up at me and pats my back carefully, then writes again

 

He then strokes me hair lovingly and gives a little giggle. His laugh made me feel so much better, he never makes any sounds, since he can't talk. Beakhyun then started writing but this time I can tell he wrote alot and he was blushing.

 

While reading I feel myself tear up for some reason. Beakhyun unlike my ex was willing to stay with me through thick and thin. He was willing to accept all of me. I really do regret rejecting him that day he asked me out. But, feel somewhat relieved I found him in that ally way and bought him home. I wouldn't have been able to give our love a try if I didn't find him. I honestly couldn't feel any happier than I do now.

 

I grab beak's shoulders and bring him close to me so that our faces were inches apart. Beakhyun's cheeks were red and he was batting his eyes in a somewhat cute manner. He then put his arms around my neck and I kissed his soft pink lips. Our lips moved in sync slowly since we were savoring this moment. He stood up from his chair to be leveled with me since I was sitting on the hospital bed. While we kissed he ran his fingers slowly through my hair and I hold him from his back. I then bite his bottom lip and sneak my tongue in his mouth. He moans quietly as our tongues move together. Before things could get even more heated the door to the hospital room opens widely and I can hear a screaming Mrs.Do fly into the room with Mr.Do following after. I gently push Beakhyun away and cough awkwardly.

"Are you okay son? Chanyeol, who is this person you were kissing?" Mrs.Do asked me looking at Beakhyun suspiciously 

Damn cockblockers! Their timing was perfect. But I guess it's good we stopped because those security cameras would've caught some good footage.  
"I'm fine mom" I sigh. I call Mr. And Mrs.Do, mom and dad

Beakhyun was blushing and was trying to hide his face. He had kind of recovered from his embarrassment when everyone was looking at him, so he bowed.  
Kyungsoo then showed up with Jongin following behind him.

"That's Byun Beakhyun. He's Chanyeol's boyfriend. Unfortunately Beakhyun is deaf so he needs an aid to translate for him most of the time. But he mostly uses a notepad to talk." kyungsoo explains

"Oh my" Mrs. Do gasp in shock and then hugged Beakhyun. He was startled when she suddenly did that but then relaxed when I nodded my head at him.

"You poor baby......CHANYEOL!" She suddenly calls out

"Yes mother"

"Make sure you take care him,okay? He seems like a good boy" she say to me sweetly

"Yes, I also approve of this relationship. It's not everyday when someone is able to sway both you and Kyungsoo's hearts. If he's the one, then I expect a wedding no later than next year" Mr.Do says sternly with his hands behind his back. Ugh, this ajusshi, REALLY! forcing marriage on me again. But he needs his two sons to be married,in order for me and Kyungsoo to take over the company.

"I don't know father" I stare at an oblivious Beakhyun "we just started dating, about 12 hours ago"

"Yah! Are you going against my orders you bastard!" He screams at me scaring me.

"What?! No I...."

We continue to argue and the hospital room becomes chaotic as me Kyungsoo and Mrs.Do try to calm down Mr.Do, and Jongin is just laughing his ass off in a corner.

Despite the stress I'm going through right now, I'm still extremely happy and proud that Byun Beakhyun is officially my boyfriend.


	8. For the first time

CHANYEOL P.O.V  
☆1 and half year later☆

I come home from classes early since the snow was too much to deal with for commuting students. The maid instantly takes my coat and I walk further into the house. I smell something tasty coming from the kitchen and that's when I find my boyfriend and Kyungsoo in aprons decorating a cake.

"You knew they were going to cancel classes today? Is that why you guys didn't come?" I ask one of them

"Yup, and I forgot to wake you up this moring to tell you. I thought Beak would've told you" kyungsoo says then licks frosting off his finger

"Sorry, Chan" Beakhyun says and continues to decorate the cake.  
Last year I had no choice but to tell my parents about the thugs that were after me and Beakhyun. Mr.Do took care of those guys quickly and I never saw them again, they were arrested. Beakhyun's mother found out about what happened to Beak being attacked multiple times. She wanted us to break up, thinking that I was a bad influence for her son, but Mr. And Mrs.Do talked to her. They offered money for Beakhyun to get surgery so that he will be able to hear. We also paid for the speech classes he has to take. He can now hear and speak to us normally, but he still has pronunciation problems. Beakhyun couldn't have been any more happier in his life when he first heard sound, and it was my voice.

"What's the cake for anyways?" I ask as I walk over to Beakhyun and kiss him on his cheek.

"Nothing really. It's just that Beakhyun wants to know how to bake. So I'm teaching him. Want to help?" Kyungsoo ask holding up an apron for me

"Nah I'm good, I'll just be in my bedroom" I say then wink at Beakhyun before leaving the kitchen.  
I can hear Kyungsoo groaning in disgust and I roll my eyes. It's not like he doesn't ever get intimate with Jongin.it was just last week I found them making out on the kitchen counter. All I wanted was some water and they were proudly smooching, knowing I was in the room.

BEAKHYUN P.O.V

"What is sex like?" I ask Kyungsoo and suddenly spits out the water he was drinking 

"W-w-why are you asking that question so suddenly?" He looks at me with wide eyes 

"I know you do it with Jongin. I-I-I was curious" I tell him and he blushes 

"Ahh, yea well.....it's pretty good. I'm surprised you and Chanyeol haven't done it yet. Knowing him, he's always low key horny"

I blush thinking about him wanting to do sexual things. But Chanyeol has never tried to get in my pants and just cherishes me with hug and kisses. I may seem innocent, which I am, but they taught me about sex in high school. I was never really interested.The other day, I did see a couple magazines in Chanyeol's room and they were about sex. It made me think about how Chanyeol Is holding back and he does crave it.

"Beakhyun! Pay attention, the cookies are burning! Your supposed to keep track of them, remember." Kyungsoo screams getting me out of thought.

"Oh, sorry"  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When me and Kyungsoo finished baking I go straight to Chanyeol's room. He was laying in his giant bed watching some show on his giant flat screen TV. Whenever I slept over we would watch movies late at night and cuddle. It's my favorite thing to do with Chanyeol, other than going to the park where he would write music and I would draw.

"Hey babe how baking with Kyungsoo?" He asked eyes glued to the TV

"I bought some cookies you can try" I reply and hand him the tray. He instantly eats it but then frowns a little and chews it slowly

"W-wae, not good?" I ask. I worked hard to make those and he doesn't like them! But I did make a few mistakes while making them...

"N-no! They're okay, you just need some practice is all" he says then pills me into his arms so I can lay next to him 

"Its okay" I tell him even though I'm a bit upset

Chanyeol talks to me about whatever comes to his mind and I listen. We then watch some random movie that came up on TV. It was about 40 minutes into the film and a sex scene came up, and I immediately felt awkward. I was holding on to Chanyeol by his waist while my head lays on his chest so I also felt him getting uncomfortable. The moans that was coming from the movie made me blush and I felt a little hot.  
I had to shift from our cuddling position because of this.

When I unwrap my arm from his waist I accidentally touched Chanyeol crotch. He jumped a little, and even though we were under the covers it was obvious that he was turned on. I thought about the conversation earlier with Kyungsoo. I was curious to what it was like,so maybe now is my chance to show my love.

*WARNING SMUT AHEAD*

I wrap my arms around his waist again and wait until the sex scene was over. I slowly move my hand towards his crotch and feel that he was still turned on. What so I do exactly? Do I just....rub it?

I start rubbing my hand slowly over his sweat pants. He tightens his hold on me and doesn't say anything, so I guess he doesn't mind. I keep rubbing my Palm over his crotch and his breathing starts to get heavier and he rubs his hand on my back. I decide to keep going and put my hand in his pants and palm him directly over his underwear. He let's out a quiet sigh but then pulls my hand out of his pants. He moved our position and made me sit on top of him.

"Who told you to do that? Huh?" he says looking at me with dark eyes while he rubs my thighs.

"I-I don't know know wh--"

"Take my pants off, along with yours" he commands. And I awkwardly did what he asked.

"Sit here" he then says pointing to his crotch. So I did and he starts moving my hips and start pushing his hips up. I start rubbing moving back and fourth on his crotch and he starts to moan. I start speeding up and I start to moan too from the feeling. Chanyeol takes in a short breath then groans loudly, I can feel myself wanting to release.

"C-Chanyeol...can I, release? Ah!"  
He then stops his hips and switches our positions, except now he his hovering over me. He then takes off my underwear and puts my penis into his mouth. He starts bobbing up and down causing me too go crazy. I bite my lips so that I don't moan loudly. I then release into his mouth and Chanyeol takes in everything. He then takes off the rest of our clothing and starts roughly kissing me. He kisses me all over my face and starts sucking and biting my neck. 

"Oh yes!" I sat out loud

"Looks like I found your sweet spot" Chanyeol chuckles 

He then moves away to find something in his night stand. Then comes back with a bottle full of clear liquid.

"I've been waiting for this day" he says then covers his fingers with the clear stuff. "This is going to hurt a little" he says spreading my legs.

He sticks a finger into my hole and starts moving in and out. I did feel a little uncomfortable but then the feeling got better. It starts feeling really good actually 

"M-more please" I moan out

He then sticks another finger in and moves in and out and then he added a third. I stare into Chanyeol's eyes and try to bite back a moan. He then stops and covers his penis with the clear liquid. He then slowly pushes his penis into my hole and I immediately whine from the pain. It felt weird but then he started moving in and out while he hold my hips.  
He groans and then bites his lips in a seductive manner. He starts to speed up and I felt a huge amount of pleasure.

"Come on Beak" he moans out "ah! Don't hold back, scream for me" he says then starts thrusting faster

"Ahh C-CHANYEOL!" I scream unable to hold it in. He then grabs my penis and starts pumping it with his thrusting, which drive me crazy. 

I spill my seed all over his hands and Chanyeol spills his into my hole. He then collapsed next to me trying to catch his breath. He likes my semen off his hands and then pulls me close to him.   
We stare at each other for a while admiring each other. He then kisses me tenderly on my lips.

"Byun Beakhyun, I love you" he confesses. I can feel my heart thumping and it was probably thumping loudly. Chanyeol has never said those word to me since we've been together. It made me feel emotional and it made him feel the same.

"Really? Then I...." I can feel tears forming and he smiles while caressing my cheek "Love you too"


	9. A Trip!?!

Chanyeol P.O.V

The cold winter air blew on my face as I made my way to the cafe Beakhyun works at. I usually visit him everyday to see him work and to also make sure no one is hitting on him. I would be sitting at the park around this time, but it's too cold to do anything.

When I walk in I see Beakhyun at the cash register taking someone's order with his bright rectangular smile. I know it's a forced smile because, he's been really tired lately.

"Okay sir, that will be 5,000 won thank you" he says to the customer 

The person he was serving stared at Beakhyun and winked. I quickly make my way over to them so that things do not go any further 

"Beakhyun-ah your so sexy, I love the way my precious boyfriend takes orders" I said loudly so that the guy can hear me

Beakhyun whips his head in my direction and blushes.

"Don't you have better things to do, than to be a over protective boyfriend right now" he responds while making the guys coffee. The guy who tried to flirt with Beakhyun had his head held low, when he looked at me.

"Haha why? You embarrassed, it's the truth though"

"Here you go sir, enjoy your day." He says giving the guy his coffee. The guy takes it and quickly leaves the cafe. I was practically staring him down the whole time

"Why did you come here exactly?" Beakhyun asked with a playful glint in his eyes

"Haha why else? To get coffee, duhhh"

Beakhyun rolls his eyes and starts making me a cappuccino with whip cream. He already knows what I like to drink, so I don't have to ask. After he finished making it, he kisses the cup then hands it to me.

"One medium sized cappuccino with whip cream...and love" he says with a playful smirk

I honestly wish that I can grab him and kiss those teasing lips, but the counter is in the way. Damn counter...

"Next customer" he says looking at the person behind me

"Tch, fine...." how could he quickly ignore me like that

I usually sit a table and wait until Beakhyun is off from work. While drinking my coffee, my phone buzzes

FROM: Satansoo

Mother and father want you to come now. They would like to speak with you and Beakhyun. Don't be late!  
or else...... 


	10. The Plane

Beakhyun P.O.V

At the airport me, Chanyeol, kaisoo,and his parents were waiting for the plane to come. I was very excited for this trip and Chanyeol knew that but, I never told him about my fear of planes. Even though I have never been on a plane before I realized I have a fear of them because of all the accidents I see on Television.

We were sitting in the waiting area and Chanyeol was squeezing my hand a little. He knew I was uncomfortable about something so he tries to comfort me.

"Beakhyun what's wrong?" He asked, eyes full of concern 

I just shake my head and continue to look around hoping this plane will come so that we can get this part over with. Chanyeol was staring me down and I gulped. I'm trying my best to make it seem like I'm okay.

Suddenly Chanyeol gets up from his seat and kneels in between my legs. I noticed people staring at us in surprise, including the rest of the family. Chanyeol grabs my face with his big hands and pouts.

"C-Chanyeol, what are yo-"

"Beakhyun are you sick? Do you need to go home? Are your ears okay? We don't have to go if your feeling like this!" He says, and he says it a little to loudly. Everyone in the waiting area was staring at us.

Jongin came up to us and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe, Beakhyun is just nervous. I  usually can tell his nervous face from his sick" Jongin says and smiles at me

"Is that true Beak? Are you nervous? Are you afraid of planes perhaps?" He started questioning me again.

"Y-yes" is all I can respond with because Chanyeol pulls me to kiss him.

I felt my heart skip a beat when he did this, I could also hear Mrs.Do cooing at us.

"It's okay babe. We have first class so there's going to be beds." He says when he breaks the kiss "I'll cuddle you so that you'll only think of me and not the plane" he whispered in my ear

I did feel a little better after that. Except instead of being nervous, I felt embarrassed since eveyone in the area was just staring at us. Chanyeol is not afraid to be romantic in public,  whenever he does something like this or something cheesy, he says that he wants the whole world to see that I'm his little prince. I laughed when he said that to me one day and thought it was cute. I felt happy to know that I'm the love his life but I'm still not used to the public affection sometimes.

I tell Chanyeol to sit back in his seat beside me, so I could talk to him. Everyone around us were still staring.

"So, does your family go to Hawaii often?" I ask him

He looks at our interlocked hands and smiles, while his thump rubs the back of my hand. "Yes we do, but we usually go during the summer"

"But I don't remember you going to Hawaii last summer" I say in confusion 

"Well my parents were too busy to go. They said to me and Kyungsoo that we could've went by ourselves, but I wanted to look after you"

"Oh, well why did they decide to go now? It's still winter time" I ask him

Chanyeol just shrugs his shoulders and smirks at me "It's too cold this winter, we want a break from the cold air"

A half hour later, the plane finally came to the airport. The six of us packed our stuff inside and made our way to first class, like Chanyeol said we were in. The first class section of the plane had little private cubicles and Chanyeol lead us to our seats. Once settled in Chanyeol snaked his arms around my shoulders and started pecking my cheeks.

I giggled from his affection "yah, why are you being so touchy today"

He then caresses my cheeks and stares into my eyes lovingly. I love it when he does this, he makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world.

"Because, I'm excited that I'm going on a trip with my Beakhyunnie" he says nuzzling into my neck

I laugh at his cuteness. It was a little bit after that, the flight attendant told us to buckle our seat belts. That's when I started to get nervous again. Chanyeol buckled both of our seat belts, seeing how I was frozen with fear. After some more preparation the plane was starting to take off.

I felt my heart beating wildly as I felt the plane shaking while it was going off the runway. I had to grip on to something so that I could feel better. It was until the plane was in the air that I started to freak out and my breathing was getting heavier.

"Yah Beakhyun, breath. It okay baby" I hear Chanyeol whisper in my ear. He takes off our seat belts when he notices I can't keep calm. He then lays us down on the plane bed in our cubicle. I cuddle into him while he rubs my back. He then starts to hum quietly causing my shaking to stop and breathing becomes easier.

"Don't think about anything else, okay? Only listen to my voice, only pay attention to my hand movements......try to think your in your own little heaven" he says and I try to imagine all the fun things about hawaii that I want to try with Chanyeol. I smile when I start to imagine him walking down the beach and he's laughing.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Chanyeol P.O.V

The flight to Hawaii is going to take at least 9 hours. I'm hoping Beakhyun will be able to sleep for a majority of this plane ride, I feel bad about taking  him on a plane. I never knew he was afraid of planes, but I guess he didn't know either until we got here. It's already been 5 hours into the ride and Beakhyun was sleeping peace next to me.

Even though I was extremely bored, I know that leaving him would make him paranoid again. To make up for my boredness, I started thinking  about my surprise proposal I planned for him. I originally planned on proposing to him on his birthday, which is in two months but Hawaii is better. Doing it in Hawaii would make it much more romantic. 

I have been working on a song that I wanted to show him right before I ask him the most important question 'will you marry me?' Just thinking about his reaction entertains me.

Beakhyun starts to stir a little in my arms. He looks up at me with one eye open

"Are your arms numb?" He ask me while he starts to get up

"No babe, I'm fine, go back to sleep"

He shakes his head while he rubs his eyes "I'm okay now, I had a wonderful dream and it was about you."

As soon as he says it was about me I pull him to my lap. "Oh really?....did your dream include any sort of touching?" I ask him 

I start kissing his neck and he throws his head back to expose more. I then start rubbing his thigh but then his hands stop mine. I frown when he does this and starts pouting. Maybe if I show ageyo.....

"Nuh.uh.uh" he says teasingly while he shakes his finger in my face "we will not do this on the plane Yeollie, I'm not trying to get us in trouble. We might get banned"

I roll my eyes "oh please, if they decide to do that then I'm suing the company" I tell him

He wraps his arms around my neck and laughs "you would sue the airlines just because they caught us having sex in the airplane and got us in trouble? You would really do all of that just so you could take me now?" He asked biting his lip

"I'd risk anything because it's you, Beakhyun" I say and kiss his lips.

When we pulled away from each other Beakhyun rolls his eyes and gets off from my lap. "Save it for Hawaii Yeol, I promise do what ever you want then."

I smile widely at him. I feel very impatient and horny right now, when are going to be in Hawaii.....


	11. Surprise in Hawaii

Beakhyun P.O.V

When we landed in Hawaii there were people waiting for us. We went inside a van that will take us to our hotel.

"What hotel are we staying at?"I ask Chanyeol 

"We're not staying at a hotel. We're staying in our family's summer house." He says "look" he points put the window.

The car suddenly stopped in front of a large modern looking house. Right across from the house was the beach. Everything was so beautiful since there were flowers in front of the house.

"Whoa" Is all I can say

"Come on, let's get settled in." Chanyeol grabs my hand and leads us inside the house.

"But the bags..." I say pointing outside 

"The maids will get it. I wanna show you the house" he quickly says and leads me upstairs 

When we got upstairs he lead us inside a large bedroom. The room had a large window that showed the view of the beach. Inside the room was a large king size bed with night stands on the side. The room was bright because of the large window and the walls were all white. I really like that there was a curtain that can cover around the bed.

I run to the bed and close the curtain to hide from Chanyeol. I peek my head out from the curtain and I noticed Chanyeol was no where to be found.

"Chanyeol, where are you?" 

I was suddenly pulled back and next thing I know Chanyeol was hovering over me. We stare at each other for a while and then he leans down and captures my lips for a passionate kiss.

I wrap my arms around his neck to pull us closer. Chanyeol bites my bottom lips causing me to open my mouth. He slips his tongue in my mouth and starts exploring my mouth. He sucks my tongue and I instantly moan from the feeling. He pulls away from my mouth and start kissing down to my neck. He kisses along my jawline and then gets further down. I moan when he kisses my sweet spot, and he then starts sucking it. He nearly bites my skin and I know that I'm going to get a hickey.

Just when he's about to take off my shirt Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol off of me.

"Yahhhh! What the hell was that for" Chanyeol yells

"It's not the time for that. Mom and dad want us to go and do activities now." Kyungsoo explains 

"Ughhh fine, come on Beak" Chanyeol says grabbing my wrist and leads us out the house.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

We ended up going to the spa with Kyungsoo and Jongin. We stuck together since we were the only Koreans there. After that we went and ate a some bar, which had really nice food. When we were eating there was a live band which excited Chanyeol.

After eating some dinner, we split up with Jongin and Kyungsoo and walked along the beach across the house. 

"Are you having fun so far" Chanyeol suddenly asked me

"Mhmm everything is just as I expected. By the way, does that house belong your family?"

Chanyeol nods his head. "Yes, and this small beach belongs to us also" he says nonchalantly 

"What!?" I say stopping us from walking "I expected the house.....but the beach too?!"

"Yup. Cool right? We have this whole beach too ourselves" he says and pulls me close to him. His arms go to my waist and our faces were only inches apart.

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to come here in the future. I'll even buy you Hawaii if you want" he says then kisses my forehead

I hit his chest and frown at him. "Buy me this place? Don't be ridiculous you can't buy Hawaii, doesn't matter how much money you have. I would never accept that gift."

Chanyeol starts laughing and surprises me with a wet kiss on the mouth "I would buy you the whole world if I could. I really mean that Beak" he says the last part with a serious tone. He takes my face with his hands  "I love you so much"

I couldn't help but smile at his words. "I know you would. I love you too."

I turn towards the ocean and admire it's beauty at night. Chanyeol holds my hand and looks with me.

"You know, today is the first time I  heard the sound of the ocean. Ever since the surgery I never had the chance to see the ocean." I tell him

"Haha well ever since you went out with me, you had a lot of first moments." He says

"Yea, your right I did." I turn him towards me and wrap my arms around his neck."I would like to say that I'm really thankful for everything Chanyeol. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to experience half of the things that most deaf people in my situation can't experience.Even though things were a little rocky in the beginning, I always found myself still by your side. So I would like to say Park Chanyeol, I love you so freaking much" I say and I can feel myself getting emotional 

"Aww don't cry Beak. I love you too" he says wiping my tears. We then kiss each other tenderly. The kiss was slow but full of passion

When we got inside the house we go to our room and get ready for bed. I was laying in our bed looking at a tourist book, which was all in english.  
Chanyeol came back from the shower and laid next to me.

I was trying to hard to decipher the words, but in school English was my worst subject.

"You need help Beak?" Chanyeol says looking at me with amusement. He then grabs the book from me and looks at it "anything in particular you want to do tomorrow?"

I shrug my shoulders "That's why I was looking at the book. But, earlier today I saw some people riding horse's. I think I want to go horse back riding"

"Okay" he says then throws the book on floor. He then hovers over me and stares at me with lustful eyes. "I've been waiting to do this for hours"

He starts kissing me and that night, He did lots of wonderful things to my body...

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

We had breakfast with Mr. And Mrs. Do and Kaisoo to start off the day. Chanyeol looked very excited like he knows something is happening.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's kind of creepy..." I say giving him a strange look.

"It's just that I can't wait to spend time with my Beakkie!" 

"You guys are such love birds" Jongin says shaking his head

"Your not any better" your head over heels for Kyungsoo 

"Like he should" Kyungsoo mutters causing us to laugh 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Me and Chanyeol go to the beach to play in the water a little. We were on the beach for a good three hours. I wanted to play some more but Chanyeol was forcing me to leave with him so that I don't get sun burn.

After that we change and go horseback riding. It was a good pick since it was relaxing and we were able to look at the Hawaiian landscapes along the way, It gave me inspiration to draw.

After an hour of riding, me and Chanyeol find a restaurant to sit at. 

"Since it's our last year in college...what have you thought about doing." He ask while we eat our appetizers 

"Be with you obviously....and ummm....work in a studio." I answered 

He blushes from my first answer. He then puckers his lips, asking for a kiss. I look around and push him away

"Not here idiot. We're eating and people are going to watch us"

"So what....eveyone here will know you belong to me me anyways" he says the last part quietly

"What's that suppose to mean?" I then think of different things that will make people know I belong to Park Chanyeol. The first thing that comes up in my mind makes my cheeks heat up.

"We're not going to do that in public are we!?" I ask him 

He just laughs and kisses my cheek. 

He winks "Not unless you want to babe. Haha"


	12. Surpise in Hawaii-PT2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to EXO'S Heaven when told or have it on repeat while reading the whole chapter

Beakhyun P.O.V 

We were still eating at the restaurant and enjoying the view outside. After a while, Chanyeol decided to excuse himself to the bathroom. I was starting to get impatient since he's, been in the bathroom for freaking minutes already!

"If this asshole tricked me into paying the bill, I swear I'm going to...."

"Sir" a woman who looked like a native islander came up to me. "Hello" she said with a warm smile

I am very bad in english so I'm not going to understand anything she's saying. Why was she even talking to me? Can't she see I don't understand her.Chanyeol, where the hell are you?

"Ummmm....engrish...ummm...I don't know" I tell her shaking my head

She just smiled at me "oh...well your husband, wanted me to give this to you" she said. The was the only sentence I understand, since she mentioned husband. She had to be referring to Chanyeol and that made me blush. He's not my husband.....yet

She gave me a iPad which had a video on it. I accepted it and she nodded her head and tapped for the video to play and walked away.

The video started off with Chanyeol smiling. I noticed that he was in his bedroom. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Hello Beakkie! This is your one and only Park Chanyeol. It feels weird talking to you through a camera when your physically with me." He says

The camera shifts because he moved and he shows me on his bed sleeping.

"See, that's you. Your so cute when you sleep, I can watch you forever. Can I watch you sleep forever?" he says winking at the camera, then kisses my sleeping face. I frowned a little but then my face went back to normal.

"Haha, your so cute. Bye bye" he says and kisses the screen before it goes off  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I couldn't help but smile widely the whole video. What exactly was my giant planning? But why did he even film me sleeping? And he wants me to watch me sleep forever! He wants me to DIE!?! 

I just push those negative thoughts away since I know that's not what he means when he said he wanted to watch me sleep forever. 

On the back of the iPad was a sticky note

Go to the park we walk at on our way here. No worries, the food is already paid for. Take the iPad with you

I then got up to leave the restaurant. I'm feeling a mix of confusion, because I don't remember exactly were the park is and happiness because I know Chanyeol Is planning something.

I was able to find the park we walked earlier. I walked slowly hoping Chanyeol would come out from somewhere but instead, another Hawaiian girl came up to me and handed me another iPad and an empty book bag.

I thanked the girl and sat at a bench and played the video.

Chanyeol was outside in this video and it looked like he was walking somewhere.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Beakhyun-ah! You just kicked me out of the cafe. Saying that I was a distraction" he then sighs "Well I get it, I'm too blindingly beautiful. Well...then same goes for you." 

I couldn't help but smile and blush like a idiot. It's true, he was a big distraction when I worked at the cafe. He would always try to get attention when I'm serving customers.

"But I know you like the attention though. Your like a little puppy that wants attention from their owner. That's why your always using ageyo whenever I'm around." 

He then frowns and points at the camera lens

"I know your games Byun Beakhyun! But....your to irresistible to say no to. Like a puppy, I just want to spoil you. So will you let me? Forever?"

He then gives me a little heart with his fingers and kisses the screen.   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The video ends and I'm starting to feel nervous. I don't know why exactly, but it's the kind of nervous you get when you know something good his happening.

I read the note on the back

There's an ice cream place on the way to the vacation home. The sign is orange, you can't miss it. 

I make my way to the vacation home using signs and memory to know where I'm going. After some time I find the ice cream parlor Chanyeol mentioned and go inside. There was a woman that seem to recognize me and made her way to me

"Come here" is all I understood her say and she pulls me over to a table and hands me an ipad. Sheesh...how many damn ipads did Chanyeol use?  
I was suddenly given a bowl of ice cream that had various stuff in it but the ice cream is strawberry, my favorite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I played the video while taking a bite of my ice cream. The video was of me and Chanyeol sitting on his king sized bed. I was sitting in between his legs while laying down on his chest. He was leaning on the head board while wrapping one arm around my torso while the other Carried the selfie stick to hold his phone. I remembered when he did this, it was a week before we came here to Hawaii.

"Say hello to the camera Beak." He says smiling but I was half asleep in his arms

Chanyeol just sighs "wake up babe, we have class in a couple hours"

"No. Stop filming me" I hear myself mumble 

Chanyeol starts attacking my cheek with wet kisses and I start squirming around. He stops and laughs when I give him a glare.

"Why are you always kissing me awake." I turned my head to look at him and huff in frustration, even though I was madly blushing

"But you know you like it haha. Besides, your so addicting." He says then kisses my lips slowly.I remember that kiss, it took my breath away and made me feel flutters in my stomach. He always kisses me as if it was our first 

"Those soft punk lips are like strawberries. I didn't like strawberries until I met you, Beak"

In the video I was trying to hold my laughter but failed. I turned my body around and straddled his lap. I looked up at the camera and gave a lazy smile.

"Your love is addicting. YOU, Park Chanyeol are my drug." I tell him and peck his lips. We stare at each other for a while, lovingly.

"Well then" he turns to the camera "We're going to say bye now" he quickly says then bites his bottom lip.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The video ends and I smirk knowing exactly what we did after that. I finish the rest of my ice cream and kept smiling to myself thinking about our cheesy relationship.

Did you enjoy the ice cream? I made sure to get your favorite flavor hehe.  
When your finished, come to the private beach. And don't worry, the ice cream is paid for XOXOXO 

I walked back to the vacation home in wonder and excitment. When I got in the house it was quiet, so I figured no one was here. I was a little nervous to go out to the beach, so I stood in the kitchen to drink some water.

"Beakhyun! Your here"   
A surprisingly excited Kyungsoo says "Come here, let me put this on you" he comes over with a blind fold.

"Kyung, what's going on? What's Chanyeol planning?"

"It's a secret. You'll find out if you come with me" Kyungsoo then guides me somewhere. Hearing the sound of the ocean and feeling the sand in my sandels, I can tell we are on the beach.

We suddenly stopped and Kyungsoo told me to sit down on something. So he helped me sit down since I didn't know what I was sitting on.

"Don't take off the blind fold yet." I heard Chanyeol's deep voice say "I want you to hear this. It's a song I made for you around the time we first started dating, but you were still deaf at the time" 

(A/N- listen to EXO'S Heaven whIle reading)

I started listening to the lyrics and couldn't help but smile. I then felt Chanyeol's big hands pull me up. He pulled me close to him and we started walking somewhere. At some point we stopped and he took off my blindfold.

When I look around me, we were inside of a open shed filled with flowers. Around the circular shed had people dresses in white carrying flowers.

"Byun Beakhyun" Chanyeol says taking both of my hands in his. I looked into his eyes and listened carefully.

"We had a bittersweet start when we first met. I know that I didn't seem friendly, but you understood that I needed to learn how to trust people. Your the reason to why my anxiety had gone away. You had and still do, distracted me from all the negative things that occur in life and make me happy. At first you couldn't talk because you couldn't hear. But I didn't need to hear your voice to start liking you"

I felt my eyes starting to tear up as I thought about the past with Chanyeol. It didn't seem like much then, but we definitely had a connection with each other.

"You are...the most beautiful being I have ever met. I love your positive  I've attitude despite the pain you used to feel everyday, because life...." Chanyeol pauses and tears start to form. Seeing him cry makes my sniffling turn into sobs of joy. I tear falls down his cheek so I wipe it away for him.

"Life, isn't fair sometimes." He says and takes a big breath "but because we have each other, our lives have become nothing but blissful."

Hearing his feelings make me want to share mine, all I want to do is pour out my feelings too

"C-Chanyeol, I....."

Before I could say anything, he brings his pointer finger to my lips to hush me.

"J-Just let me say this" he says and takes a deep breath

"Angels, they bring bliss to people. So whenever I hold you in my arms. Kiss those beautiful red lips. Watch you sleep so peacefully at night. When I first heard your voice after surgery. When I look in your eyes. When your mad. When your happy. When you laugh......Beakhyun....I just want to watch you forever. You as a whole is heaven." Chanyeol says sweetly, showing his bright smile 

All I could do is cry and nod my head while staring up into those deep Brown eyes. His words make my heart flutter and because of this I feel as if I can die happily 

"And thats simply because your my Angel. Forever with you is where I want to be so Byun Beakhyun..........

 

 

 

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

 

 

 

A big smile spreads on my face and I honestly cannot imagine my life without Chanyeol so...

 

 

 

"Yes, Park Chanyeol, I will marry you. My knight........"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END 
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone.  
> Please read my other story True Heart (kaisoo story)


	13. Epilogue/special Chapter

Beakhyun P.O.V 

After Chanyeol proposed to me in Hawaii I couldn't help but to start planning our wedding. Because of this, we got married two months later with the help of Mr. and Mrs.Do and all of our family came. It feels good to be called Park Beakhyun, but it also feels weird since I'm the bride in this situation. Well, this is what happens when your a bottom I guess...

Me and Chanyeol are now on our way to our honeymoon, Paris. Paris is the city of love so we decided to come here.

"Babe, are you okay?" Chanyeol whispers in my ear. We were still on the plane and people in first class were sleeping.

"Yes! I'm so excited. I always wanted to go to Europe. Thanks for the opportunity" Gave him a flirtatious wink "there's so much scenery for me to draw"

"And a lot of inspiration for me to write a song....which is going to br about you" he says and kisses my cheek

I blushed and to stop myself from smiling so much I had to bite my lip. 

"Well, I don't think we're going to be-" I put my hand on his thigh and started rubbing it. I was dangerously close to his crotch "doing any of that stuff. I would rather do...somthing else" I say flirting with him

Chanyeol grips his seat tightly, I know he's doing everything in his power to not pounce on me. The night before our wedding we couldn't be with each other. Actually, the whole week was hectic trying to do last minute wedding stuff. Chanyeol never got the chance to sex me up because we were so busy.

"Beakhyun, if you keep doing that, everyone here on this plane will be waking up to your sexy ass moans." Chanyeol growls. I stopped rubbing his thigh because I know he's serious. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

When we got to Paris there was a car waiting for us at the airport. I wasn't really surprised since Mr. Do said he will send some people to help us travel around Paris. When we got into our car I caught Chanyeol staring at me like he wanted something. I didn't question him since I had a feeling that he was horny as fuck.

When we got to our hotel, our driver helped us bring our luggage into our master suite. I couldn't help but look around the place since everything was so fancy. The one thing I'm probably never going to get used to about being married to Chanyeol is, all the luxuries he gets. 

The hotel had a big living area and there was a large door that had the bedroom. The bedroom had a king sized bed and a walk in bathroom. There even was a patio and it had a great view of Paris.

I was looking out on the patio amazed by the beauty until I felt arms go around my waist. Chanyeol put his head on my shoulder and was looking at the city with me.

"Beautiful right? I can't believe I'm physically in Paris." I say still in wonder 

"Yes it is.....but not as beautiful as my Beakhyunnie" Chanyeol says and kisses my cheek. I couldn't help but blush and I started laughing 

Chanyeol started kissing me from my cheek down to my neck. His light kisses on my neck felt good and so I tilted my head to give him more access. He started kissing me on my sweet spot and I sighed in pleasure. He started kissing that spot harder and then pulled away.

"I love claiming you with hickey's" Chanyeol says and turns me around so that i'm facing him. "Because your mine, and mine only"

He then started kissing me on my lips and I kissed back with passion. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer and he wraps his arms around my lower back. We kissed like this until things started getting heated when tounge was involved.

"C-Chanyeol lets-" he rolls his hips onto my crotch and I let out a moan. He smiled when he saw my reaction and kissed my all over my face. 

"Lets go back inside" he says taking my hand and we leads me off the patio.

We stare at each other with nothing but love and lust in our eyes. He then grabs me from my neck and kisses me, his tounge explores every inch of my mouth. I didn't realize I was moving back until I fell on the bed and he fell on top of me, his mouth never left mine.

He started rolling his hips onto mine again and I gasp from the feeling. I could feel myself get hard and my jeans were NOT helping. Chanyeol's hand went under my shirt and he started playing with my nipples.

"J-Just, take it off, already" I breath 

Chanyeol reluctantly pulls away from me and takes off both of our shirts. He takes off my pants but keeps his on. I want him to take his pants off too, so I put my hand around the waist of his pants but he takes my hand away 

"Nuh.uh.uh little Beakkie.I want you to work for it baby" he whispers in my ear. I gulped because I was nervous with what he was going to make me do, but was extremely turned on.

"W-What do you want me to do?" I ask

"Pleasure yourself while moaning my name"

My eyes widen from the request but I felt extremely confident with what he asked. I like that I can be the one to make him turned on and he's definitely going to be satisfied with what I'm about to show him.

Since I was already naked I just started touching all over my body, to give him a show. I layed down across from him and opened my legs wide. I licked my fingers sexually and I saw him gulp. I took my wet fingers and started tracing it around my exposed hole. My other hand started stroking my member and I moaned in pleasure.

"Ooh Channie...."

I looked at Chanyeol and I saw him biting his bottom lip. His face was red and his eyes were full of lust.

I then put my wet fingers into my hole and gasped from the feeling. I started moving in and out, and to take the pain away I started stroking my member faster. The feeling made my eyes nearly roll back.

"Ah yes....oh Channie" I kept whispering 

Even though I prefer the real thing inside of me, it wasn't hard to imagine Chanyeol fucking me senseless, taking my breath away with every single thrust.

"More....."

After I said that Chanyeol takes my hands away from hole and member and put them above my head. He smirks at me and stares at me with eyes full of lust

"I can't wait anymore. Your too fucking irresistible" he says and kisses me roughly. I could feel his member near my hole and so I buck my hips. I don't know when he took his pants off but, the sooner he had did it, the better.

An inch of his member goes inside my hole and then he slams into me causing me moan loudly. He pulled out all the way and repeated, driving me crazy. He started getting faster with every thrust and I kept getting louder.

"Fuck Beakhyun, you feel so good" he says "you like that?" He then whispers in my ear. All I could do was nod my head 

That's when Chanyeol slows down his thrust. He was teasing me a lot today, ugh why

"Ahh no don't stop" I manged to say

"I want you to ride me."

We then switched positions and I started bouncing up and down. I threw my head back from the pleasure making sure I was going at a good pace. Chanyeol had his arms on my waist, holding me.

"Fuck yes Beakhyun" he moans deeply

I lost it when he bucked his hips while I was going up and down. It was as if his member was going deeper into me.

"Ahhhh....I....yes"

My whole body started to feel like jelly everytime I met his thrust. We had to change our positions so now Chanyeol was on top and was thrusting into me at a fast pace. I was gripping the bed sheets because I needed to hold on to something.

"I'm close" I hear Chanyeol say

"Me too, ah" 

After a few more thrust I came and it spilled all over my stomach. 

"Oooh" Chanyeol grunts and comes into my hole.

We were both out of breath and tired. Chanyeol was still inside of me and when he calmed down he pulled out revealing white liquid dripping out of my hole. He tiredly laughs and lays next to me.

He pulls the covers over our naked bodies and holds me in his arms. I snuggle into him taking in his scent.

"It's been a while and that felt great" he says while playing with my hair

"Yes it was. Your just too good" I respond

"I love you Park Beakhyun, forver and always"

I looked up from his chest and smiled widely "I love you too Park Chanyeol, all always be yours and you'll always be mine."

We stare at each other, just adoring each other. Chanyeol laughs and pecks my mouth

A little later we both took a bubble bath together. We then explored some of the city but I couldn't go to far since I was actually sore.

 

I can officially say that Park Chanyeol is mine and our bond is strong. From the moment Chanyeol said that he would protect me.....

 

 

 

I knew our love was strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello eveyone, this story is originally on my wattpad but I wanted to show it to you users. Please tell me what you think about this story so far and I'll post more :D


End file.
